Sly Cooper
'Sly Cooper '''is a raccoon thief and the titular main protagonist in the Sly Cooper game series. He teams up with Bentley and Murray to plan perfect heists and avenge his father. He does have a friendly rivaly with Carmilita Fox. In the third game, he teams up with Dimitri, The Guru, Penelope, and the Panda King to defeat Dr. M. Appearance Being a raccoon, Sly has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of the Cooper symbol. On his back is a small red backpack for storing away items and keeping his calling cards. In ''Sly 2 and Sly 3, Sly forgoes the backpack for a red leg pouch attached to his left thigh. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, with the exception of looking a little older and more mature, Sly now wears a red backpack like he did in ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus ''for his paraglider, and the red pouch on his leg has been replaced by a brown pouch. His belt buckle also has gold trim around the Cooper symbol. His backpack also has a Sanzaru Games logo on it. Personality Sly Cooper is, as the first game describes him, a "cunning, devious, Thievius Raccoonus." He uses his quick wit, his courage, and his skills to pull off jobs, and he usually has a sarcastic remark in hand as a very cynical laid-back raccoon. Despite being slick with the comebacks, he's not so swift with the ladies, with his girlfriend Carmelita continuously furious with him. However, he remains loyal and dedicated to his friends; especially Bentley and Murray, his two close friends since childhood, and Carmelita Fox, his love interest. Deep inside that demeanor he holds, it's possible he's a bit lonely, as he said that he misses his father at one point in the Comics. But he never dwells in the past, and stays in the present, to seek for his next adventure. In the beginning of the series, Sly is very arrogant and driven by his own personal goals. On occassion he is heard scolding Bentley and Murray (when failing missions). He disregards Bentley's advice and warnings, and was sometimes rude to Murray. By Band of Thieves, Sly had matured a ways in which he appreciates his team. He is much more respectful of his team than he was in the first game. He fully came to appreciate them after being captured by Contessa. Honor Among Thieves came and Sly was an entirely new theif. With the sarcasm, witty banter, quips, and debonaire charm still in tact. He can't imagine his life without his team. Throughout the game, he takes the feelings of Bentley and Murray seriously, always on the look out for when they were bothered or sad. Abilities Sly's primary weapon in the series is his family's cane, which is a brown staff ending in a golden hook. Many of his ancestors also had weapons incorporating the trademark hook, and the cane has become an infamous symbol of the Cooper Gang. Sly is also very capable with his cane and is a powerful opponent in a fight, repeatedly being shown beating opponents much larger and better equipped than himself. Years of training and natural ability passed down through the Cooper bloodline have given Sly vast agility, balance, and reflexes, allowing him to perform feats that few can equal. In addition, he has learned every ability detailed in the Thievius Raccoonus, including balancing on the tops of sharp points, rope and pole climbing, invisibility, swinging on hooks, and running on wires. His skills include parkour, gymnastics, pickpocketing, safecracking, mastery of disguise, time manipulation, and others. Gallery 182793-sly cooper.jpg sly.jpg Sly3-sly-cooper2.gif Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Procyonidae Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Titular Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:Sony Heroes Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Leaders Category:In love heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Pure of heart Category:Narrators Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Masked Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Normal Badass Category:Living Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good Darkness Category:Mastermind Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Outright Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Ninjas Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Anti-Communists Category:Localized Protection Category:Serious Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:The Hero Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Comedy Heroes